


Adjustments

by OIKAWAHAJIME13



Series: IwaOi are Girl Dads [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Argentina, Family, IwaOi are parents, M/M, Parenthood, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIKAWAHAJIME13/pseuds/OIKAWAHAJIME13
Summary: The Iwaizumi-Oikawa household adjust to having a newborn at home.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOi are Girl Dads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022446
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Adjustments

There was great debate in the Iwaizumi-Oikawa house about what they were going to name their baby girl. She would be born in Argentina and all of their friends had ideas on what to name her. It was actually Hinata who had suggested the name they ultimately chose:

Lucia. The light of their life. Their hope for the future. Their chance to grow into parents. 

Lucia Iwaizumi Oikawa. Because she would be born in Argentina and therefore, an Argentine citizen, she was going to have both last names. Oikawa had demanded that Iwaizumi be her paternal last name because Hajime had given up so much to be with him and have a family with him. 

The kanji of her name in Japanese translated to azure blue stone which made the Seijoh gang howl with laughter because Oikawa just couldn’t give up his drive to always be surrounded by blue.

As soon as Iwaizumi had held Lucia in his arms at the hospital, he knew there was one more addition that needed to be made-Flor. In honor of her birth mother who had chosen them to be this baby girl’s parents. 

Lucia Flor Iwaizumi Oikawa, the girl who was refusing to sleep during the night. Her sleep schedule had gotten reversed and now they were all suffering. 

Oikawa rolled over in bed, searching for the warm body of his husband and found nothing but a cold sheet. Peeking one eye open, he found the baby monitor on the bedside table and turned it on. It illuminated to show his husband pacing around the nursery trying to get Lu-chan back to sleep. 

Smiling softly, Oikawa rolled out of bed and padded down to the nursery door. He leaned against the doorway as he listened to Iwa-chan mutter silly little songs.

His macho esposo singing nursery rhymes but changing the words to a plea for her to sleep. Lucia was having none of it, she giggled and cooed, even as Hajime begged her to sleep. 

“Amorcito, give her to me,” Oikawa said, making his way into the nursery to take Lucia from Iwaizumi. 

“No, babe, you’ve got practice tomorrow. I can handle this,” Iwaizumi sighed, turning away from Oikawa. 

Frowning slightly, Oikawa brushed his hand across Iwaizumi’s tired face, “Hajime, we are a team. I’m her papi and you’re her Tou-chan. I can handle a late night rocking session. You do too much and you need your sleep. Give me Lu-chan and you go back to bed.” 

Iwaizumi relented and passed the baby to Oikawa, kissed both of them on the cheek and stumbled his way out of the nursery. 

Oikawa held his daughter in his arms and smiled at her open eyes and puckered lips, “Lu-chan, you need to let Tou-chan sleep. I know you like to see the moon but mi lucita, we need to be awake during the day and asleep at night.” 

Iwaizumi peeked in from the hallway watching Oikawa rock their daughter and felt like his heart could burst. It had taken them years to get her but he was just so happy. 

“Iwa-chan, I can hear you breathing in the hall. Go to bed!”

——

Oikawa walked into the house calling out for his two favorite people. A series of away games had taken him to the south for the last week and he was anxious to see his family. When he didn’t hear a response, he checked his watch, nodded, and then headed out onto the backyard, knowing where they would be.

And there they were. 

His Iwa-chan and Lu-chan fast asleep in the hammock they had hung up under the shady Tipa tree. It was Lu-chan’s favorite spot to nap lately. Hajime had placed pillows on either side of him in case she decided today would be the day that she rolls over but Oikawa knew Hajime would never let that happen. 

Smiling at the perfect picture of contentment, Oikawa pulled out his phone to snap a quick picture of the sleeping duo, posting it to social media with the caption “Mis dos amores.” After tagging Hajime in the picture but heaven forbid his husband actually post anything, he leaned down to place a kiss on Hajime’s cheek. 

“Mi amor, I’m home and I’m taking Lu-Chan into the house so you can get some more sleep,” he said, gently extricating the baby from Hajime’s arms. 

“Her bottle is in the kitchen if she wakes up hungry,” Iwa-chan muttered, immediately going back to sleep.

Oikawa took Lu-chan back into the house and into their bedroom. He knew he should put her back in the crib but he missed her so much during the road trip. She was growing like a weed and changing every day. It was something he had struggled with the past 6 months of adjusting into parenthood. 

Hajime had taken a yearlong leave of absence  from the team to be a stay at home dad, but Oikawa didn’t have that option. Thankfully, Lucia was born in the off season and he spent the first three months of her life with her. But when the season started, he was pulled away more often than he liked. His other teammates gave him advice on how to handle the transition but he still struggled. 

But that was a worry for another day. Right now, all he wanted was to curl up on the with his daughter and watch her sleep. His preciosa princesa. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Kudos and comments are appreciated ❤️❤️
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for more updates @bcain171
> 
> Subscribe to the series to get a notification when all the parts are released.


End file.
